User talk:Juanito316
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kirie Konami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bkklaaw (talk) 21:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Keep it up! Keep up the great work you've been putting to this wiki! DinoTaurBlog 01:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I sure will. Juan D'Marco 02:25, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Brazilian World Trigger Wiki Sorry, I'm not too good with templates, to be honest. :/ Also, don't put your comment in my archive or else I won't be notified of it (it seems you've contacted me before). DinoTaur 02:12, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Editing Tips Yeah, I realized that, so I did the strategy you said here. Although I didn't remove the background since I didn't want to compromise the image. Also, be sure to leave a signature, or it'll be difficult for me to respond. DinoTaur 21:53, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Timestamp How come your anime images have a timestamp? DinoTaur 21:02, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Like this one. It has a number in the top-left corner in white, bolded white text. DinoTaur 23:30, October 21, 2014 (UTC) sorry forgot to replace gain could ya delete it RE: Candidates for deletion Oh, sorry about that. Would you like me to revert my edits? 02:47, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Admin Alright, now you have admin rights. DinoTaur 22:34, January 10, 2015 (UTC) About merging I found this regarding merging wikis. Take a look and tell me what you think. Oh, and may I call you Juan-kun?^^ DinoTaur 00:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the greeting. I'm just wondering- how long and detailed are we supposed to make plot parts? I've been thinking about going around and filling in a bunch of minor characters plot tabs, but after doing two last night I think they might be too detailed compared to others plot tabs. Outerelf (talk) 17:40, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Interwiki links Well, linking seems fine. After all, they are our sister wikis. As for the wordmark, that's your choice, but if you do decide to use this one, then I suppose it's fine (as long as it's for a World Trigger wiki). DinoTaur 21:31, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Affiliates Sure, that'd be great. As for the Ao no Exorcist Wiki, sure, and as for Owari no Seraph Wiki, they seem to be kind of low on editors. But maybe an affiliation would be good for both them and us. DinoTaur 17:39, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi Re:Random Stuff I like the CD infobox. Since the singles aren't really necessary, I don't think we should bother adding them to the wiki. And what do you mean by a "page" parameter? DinoTaur 20:02, March 22, 2015 (UTC) About unused picture Thanks for send me the replacing images message for noticed me, actually I want to delete the picture that unused, Can u tell me how to delete it ? Aigis.khl 06:39 AM, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Summaries Yes, we should. This is part of a bigger issue of not having enough community effort. Perhaps we should add a tasks-to-be-done panel like in the WikiActivity. DinoTaur 23:54, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Lacking link redirection? Not sure what happened, but the drop down from Series>>Anime>>Episodes no longer directly takes users to the main episode list, but requires a redirection? I wasn't sure to whom this should be brought. Hiro megumi (talk) 01:57, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for answering my question before, and sorry if I'm pestering, but I noticed that the link from the anime episode list to Episode 8 titled "Black Trigger" directs users to the "Trigger/Black Trigger" info page instead. Adding pictures Thanks for fixing the image on the geist page. How did you get the image to show up? Miragespiral (talk) 11:52, May 18, 2015 (UTC) That Kakizaki's new manga pic is from Chapter 121, hope can help u. Aigis.khl 1:49 AM November 8, 2015 Re: Jin Scorpion gif Hey Juan-senpai-san-sama-sensei-kun (no need for chan since it's for girls). I found the gif on a forum here. DinoTaur 02:44, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Black Trigger Retrieval Arc... or Not I'm considering a name change for this arc from Black Trigger Retrieval Arc to Black Trigger Capture Arc. The problem with the word retrieval is that it implies that the Trigger once belonged to Border, but was stolen, which we know is not true. DinoTaur 01:50, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Creating a forum page. Go here and scroll down to the forum section, and then click the slider so that it shows "enabled". DinoTaur 17:52, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Silly me, I meant here. DinoTaur 17:58, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Article Comments A user asked me whether we should change the comments to talk pages, and I wanted to know your opinion. Here is the request on my talk page, and here is the thread on it. DinoTaur 17:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! DinoTaur 03:22, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Gone on a trip FYI, I'll be gone on a trip for a few weeks. I won't be able to add/edit any pages or respond to any comments until I get back. See you soon!! Eldiablogato (talk) 16:38, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Page Needs Deleting This page needs to be deleted. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 07:42, January 10, 2016 (UTC)